During the assembly of a vehicle seat, a seat cover must be stretched and positioned around a seat frame and seat cushion. As the seat cover is positioned by an assembly operator, typically there are various seat components or members which must be fitted through apertures formed in the seat cover. If the seat member slips out of the apertures in the seat cover, the assembly operator must reposition the seat cover around the seat frame. This repositioning causes increased assembly time and a corresponding increase in assembly costs.
Of course, it would be desirable to reduce assembly time and cost for assembling vehicle seats by providing a device which aligns and positions seat members through apertures in the seat cover. The device must prevent the seat member and the seat cover from becoming disassembled and requiring further manipulation by the assembly operator.